Conserva la Fuerza
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Pocos días después de finalizada la batalla el olor a muerte sigue en el aire. Cada rincón, escombro y pasillo, recuerda las pérdidas y el dolor latente. Ella perdió a su hermano, y él, perdió mucho más que su honra. Debe existir alguna salida.


**Conserva la Fuerza **

**(Keep Holding On)**

_Inspirada en la canción Keep Holding On de Avril Lavinge._

_Ya saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling, Scholastic, Warner, etc…_

_La historia es un poco Angst, pero después de la batalla dudo que la vida de todos los personajes, a pesar de su final feliz, haya vuelto ser la misma._

* * *

Durante los últimos meses se mantuvo distante, lejano y perdido en su mundo particular y desolado. Fue víctima de burlas, golpes y humillaciones públicas. Lo comprendía, ellos no lo hacían porque había elegido ser valiente a último momento, sino, porque había dejado de ser el que todos creían que era.

Al menos eso pensaban los demás. Él por su parte, aún no comprendía bien el concepto. Dejar de ser él ¿qué implicaba?

Durante las noches se escabullía a sueños lejanos o a ideas surrealistas intentando de encontrar una respuesta en su subconsciente, que sí bien era muy clara, él no la quería aceptar.

Era difícil andar por los pasillos intentando cumplir la obligación de ir a las últimas clases que le quedaban. Pero no era por las constantes burlas de sus iguales, sino, por el olor a muerte que emanaban los rincones. Muertes que a cada rato le eran recordadas al ver las torres destruidas y los grandes socavones en las paredes que eran imposibles de reparar.

Aunque no había nadie a su alrededor sentía que era vigilado y señalado con el dedo. El castillo entero era testigo de su proeza. Cada piedra, ladrillo y escombro era la prueba concreta de que realmente todo había sucedido, y que él, había estado en medio.

Se detuvo en un pasillo y se apoyó contra la pared apretando su boca y sus ojos con fuerza. De cierto modo era libre, ya no tenía un apellido o una obligación sanguínea a la cual aferrarse, sin embargo el odio palpable de sus compañeros sólo le volvía a recordar lo poco honesto que era con él mismo.

¿Quién era realmente? ¿A quién le debía su lealtad?

Ciertamente no al lado oscuro, lo había dejado claro cuando decidió luchar. Aunque sus acciones heroicas nunca fueron tomadas en cuenta, y hasta ese momento seguían siendo un vago rumor que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo al verse irrealista.

No existían pruebas.

No existía nada que le respondiera a su pregunta.

Lentamente se arrastró por la pared hasta caer al suelo. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiró. El pasillo estaba totalmente destruido, y el techo que alguna vez lo había cubierto, casi no existía. Podía sentir el viento filtrarse por todos los rincones y oír a las aves volar en todas direcciones. Tembló y se agarró sus brazos enterrando las uñas. Ya no le importaba ser descubierto de esa manera. No le importaba que lo vieran actuando como un ser humano.

Después de todo, él no era el único desdichado.

En cierta medida era un consuelo, pero sólo duraba instantes. Muchos habían perdido hijos, hermanos, amigos. Pero él había perdido mucho más; jamás se había cuestionado su existencia tanto cómo hasta ese momento.

* * *

Todos los días era una pesadilla. Cada hora, minuto y segundo. Había decidido quedarse, porque la vida seguía y no podía aferrarse a un recuerdo y vivir de él.

Todos los días tenía sueño, todos los días estaba cansada.

Siempre se mostró fuerte, enérgica, así era ella. Tan firme y segura de sí misma que llorar nunca le hizo falta, porque comprendía la vida y el por qué pasaban las cosas. Intentaba ver los errores no como un obstáculo, sino cómo una puerta al conocimiento; las derrotas, como un incentivo para luchar; y el dolor, como una forma para aprender a curar las heridas.

Cuando Harry se fue, lloró. Pero no de dolor. Sino que de humillación, se sentía pasada a llevar. Le dolía su orgullo, que él no confiara en ella. Que la viera como algo demasiado delicado y frágil. Le enojaba recordarlo. Le molestaba de sobremanera que él pensara en ella como si fuese una niñita pequeña. Era cierto que quería protegerla, pero a fin de cuentas, ¿quién era él para decidir si podía luchar o no? ¿Acaso no la conocía? ¿No sabía de lo que era capaz con sólo empuñar la varita?

Lloró, porque él no la conocía bien. Porque no confiaba en ella, y porque de haber luchado juntos, si la muerte los hubiese encontrado, habría sucedido como con Remus y Tonks, juntos hasta el final, unidos para siempre. Y lo más triste era que Remus nunca le impidió a su mujer luchar a su lado como Harry lo hizo con ella.

Cuando se fue no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquel dolor que le provocaba la desconfianza del que había sido su pareja, su novio. Porque su orgullo era demasiado grande para razonar y creer que él lo había hecho sólo por puro amor.

Esa fue la primera vez que lloró en serio. De verdad, con rabia y dolor.

Ahora era diferente. Las lágrimas eran un evento de cada día. No podía soportar la pérdida y aún así intentaba mantener la compostura, tratando de mostrar ante el público que aún seguía siendo Ginny Weasley, la luchadora y valiente Ginny Weasley.

Sus ojos no soportaban la hinchazón y apenas podían mantenerse abiertos de dolor y cansancio. No creía soportar las últimas semanas, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que demostrar fuerza y la compostura que su familia esperaba de ella.

Pero así como a muchos otros, estar las veinticuatro horas al día en aquel mismo campo de batalla no era un lindo recuerdo. Cada rincón le recordaba lo que ahí había sucedido. Pasar a cada instante por el socavón producido por la maldición que asesinó a su hermano, tampoco era de ayuda. No había otro camino, así que todos los días de manera religiosa debía cruzar por ahí. Le costaba mirar los escombros y los restos de castillo arrimados en las esquinas. Cada piedra le recordaba el rostro alegre del gemelo muerto. Le recordaba que justo ahí, debajo de ellos, su cuerpo había sido encontrado.

Se detuvo un segundo para respirar y controlar la nueva lluvia de lágrimas. Estaba exhausta, harta de batallar consigo misma. Lloraba por las noches, enterrada bajo su almohada, lamentándose por sus ojeras que la delatarían a la mañana siguiente, pero ¿ya qué? A fin de cuentas a esas alturas todos tenían pesadillas y la mitad del alumnado vivía con ojeras.

Se consolaba con la idea de que nadie pensaría mal de ella, aunque a esas alturas todos sabían la desgracia que había caído sobre su familia. Sin embargo, la mitad también esperaba que los rumores de reconciliación con Harry Potter fuesen ciertos. Ella por su parte pensaba en dónde rayos habían escuchado esos rumores, porque Harry no había dado señales de interés por ella en semanas. Pero por otro lado, tampoco estaba segura si quería verlo, aunque su corazón dictaba lo contrario.

Se abrazó a sí misma al cruzar por ese funesto pasillo, que, como una cruel película, le recordaba constantemente la escena final del asesinato del héroe que había sido su hermano mayor. Cerró los ojos y cruzó corriendo hasta que llegó a la esquina que conectaba el segundo piso con los jardines. Un lamentable cuadro se dibujaba ante sus ojos: un rincón destruido por completo, restos de escombros, paredes y techo inexistentes, y un triste muchacho cobijado por la escueta pared que apenas se sostenía.

* * *

Cuando sintió pasos abrió sus ojos y levantó la cabeza. A pocos metros de él estaba la menor de los Weasley, peor que nunca: con el cabello opaco, la piel olivácea, el contorno de los ojos amoratado y el interior rojizo. Apenas se distinguía la túnica colegial que le cubría la falda gris y sus zapatos sucios. No obstante, los moretones que le pintaban el rostro no llamaron su atención, y mucho menos las heridas. Era de conocimiento público que el noventa por ciento de los alumnos estaban heridos y con extremidades quebradas. Pero él sabía que ella tenía mucho más que una lesión física, y aquello se visualizaba con claridad en la expresión de su mirada, ausente, sin vida y sin brillo.

Se miraron un instante, hasta que ella pareció tomar una decisión y se giró para cambiar de dirección, pero se detuvo. Él reconoció los escombros del fondo del pasillo, una escena funesta para la vida de la pelirroja que tenía en frente. Suspiró.

—Pasa, no te voy a comer—susurró sin mirarla. Su tono era frío, no sabía por qué, algo dentro de él intentaba sacar al Malfoy por el que siempre fue conocido.

Ella cerró los ojos y avanzó sin mirarlo. Sus pasos hacían eco en el espacio hueco. La miró alejarse, encogida de hombros, dando pasos torpes. Parecía que se estuviera congelando cuando la realidad era que el verano estaba apunto de llegar.

—¿No encuentras una estupidez ir a clases después de todo lo que ha sucedido? —Ella se detuvo, pero no se giró—Yo sí lo creo. Es difícil continuar con una vida normal a pesar de que la guerra ha acabado.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy—masculló ella, él lanzó una risa seca.

—Sabes que es cierto. Todos lo creen. No podemos pretender que estar aquí es un paraíso cuando lo único que conseguimos es recordar lo desdichados que somos.

Ella no le contestó. Probablemente analizaba sus palabras e intentaba encontrarles el significado obvio. Se giró. Sus ojos castaños estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Malfoy no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa desdeñosa, aunque no tenía ganas de burlarse. En otro momento tal vez se habría burlado como nunca de la apariencia de la chica. Pero justo en ese instante, estaban casi en igualdad de condiciones. Además, a esas alturas su cerebro ya no quería seguir pensando en insultos. Tenía cosas más importantes por las qué preocuparse.

—¿Y qué propones? —le preguntó ella con la voz quebrada, un tono totalmente opuesto a lo que mostraba su postura erguida, su mentón en alto y a los brazos rígidos. Él sonrió con desprecio.

—Nada. No tenemos dónde huir. —Ella lo miró. Malfoy podría jurar que vio en sus ojos la decepción al no tener una idea concreta que proponerle. Ella esperaba una solución a sus problemas—. Tú estás encerrada en tus recuerdos dolorosos, y mi existencia es un chiste cruel que no termina bien, sin embargo, todos ríen al final. Menos yo.

Drásticamente la mirada de ella cambió por una de total lástima. Y él se sintió fatal. Primero había sido burla de medio colegio y ahora era víctima de compasión. No podía aceptarlo.

—No necesito que me tengas lástima—agregó levantándose del suelo. Se quedó de pie en el mismo rincón, sin moverse, esperando el contraataque. Ella apretó los labios.

—No te la tengo—le contestó—, me tengo más lástima a mí misma, y a todos esos pobres chicos que perdieron a sus padres, y a todos esos padres que… perdieron a sus hijos.

Malfoy bajó la mirada. Ella estaba llorando antes de acabar la frase, y no era bonito.

Años atrás tal vez se habría reído y burlado de su cruel existencia. Pero pensar en aquello le hacía revivir extraños recuerdos, cómo si se tratase de la vida de otra persona.

—Lamento lo de tu hermano—dijo con sinceridad. Ella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y cansados.

Se tardó en contestar. Pero cuando lo hizo, fue con rabia.

—¿Lo lamentas? —susurró. Malfoy notó cómo los puños de la chica se tornaban blancos a causa de la presión, estaba colérica— Si Voldemort no hubiera tenido seguidores, si no hubiera sido apoyado, si hubiera estado solo, ni un millón de varitas ni objetos mágicos lo habrían salvado. ¿Sabes por qué? —Se acercó, él retrocedió un paso y se quedó quieto cuando ella estuvo bajo sus ojos, pero no le contestó, en cambio, Ginny siguió hablando:— porque no habría tenido a nadie que lo defendiera, a nadie peleando por él.

Entendía a qué se refería. Él también lo había pensado y era una de las cosas que no lo dejaban vivir en paz. Si Voldemort hubiese estado solo habría sido vencido hace años.

Se tensó. Los ojos inyectados de Ginny precian tener la respuesta obvia hacia su pésame.

—La muerte de mi hermano no fue producida por Voldemort—masculló derramando más lagrimas de las que su cuerpo podía soportar—, fue por culpa de un inmundo mortifago—suspiró con lentitud, temblando— grupo del que tú formaste parte.

Era algo que ya había oído en los pasillos, pero escucharlo de la boca de ella era venenoso y lacerante. El dolor que emanaban sus palabras no cubrían ni la mitad de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Él sabía mejor que nadie que todas las muertes de aquella noche habían sido totalmente injustas, exceptuando por su puesto, la de Voldemort.

Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero sólo pudo soltar un quejido. Se giró y golpeó la pared derrumbada, un par de piedras salieron disparadas hacia el jardín y sus nudillos se tiñeron de rojo.

—Déjame en paz, Weasley—no fue una orden, ni una petición, fue una suplica. Ya estaba harto de ser apuntado con el dedo por algo que jamás quiso hacer.

Ella dio un salto cuando la pared se resquebrajó por el impacto de su puño. No quedaba nada que la sostuviera, cualquier fuerza mínima la habría botado al suelo, pero la expresión de sorpresa de Ginny al verlo reaccionar así, lo decía todo.

—Es difícil dejarte en paz si nos cruzamos a cada instante—murmuró. Él sonrió con dolor y se limpió la sangre de los puños con la túnica mugrienta. Ya nada le importaba.

—Entonces pretende que no existo— le dijo sin emoción en su voz. Ella se acercó y le tomó los puños. Se sorprendió por el gesto. La chica sacó de debajo de la túnica la varita y con un simple hechizo las heridas desaparecieron. Se miró las manos con interés y luego contempló los hematomas que cubrían el rostro de la muchacha.

—Eso es un poco difícil—masculló Ginny dando un paso hacia atrás con la intención de alejarse—. A veces es bueno sentir que hay alguien con vida en este lugar.

Él la miró confundido y cerró los ojos sopesando sus palabras.

—No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o como un insulto—dijo con una mueca, ella sonrió.

—Tómalo cómo quieras. —Dijo volviendo hacer ademán de alejarse, pero él la detuvo, sorprendiéndola al agarrarla por el brazo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Pero su tono no fue de alerta, ni de rabia. Fue de sorpresa, y no se soltó. Se miraron fijamente. Los ojos grises de Malfoy recorrieron todo el contorno de las heridas amoratadas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la guardia.

Su corazón dio un saltó cuando sintió los dedos del chico apretando su codo. No lo hacía con fuerza y sin embargo lo sentía realmente confortante.

—Déjame, Malfoy—le pidió en un susurro.

—¿Por qué no te has curado las heridas de la cara?

Ella lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados y frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando pierdes a alguien tan importante en tu vida lo único que deseas es sentir un dolor más fuerte para cubrir el de la pérdida. Algo que día a día te hiera lo suficiente como para olvidarte del dolor verdadero.

—¿Y no crees que es una estupidez tener heridas en tu rostro que lo único que harán es recordarte la batalla donde perdiste a tu hermano?

Abrió los ojos con rabia y se soltó de un tirón. Gimió con dolor. Aún bajo la ropa las heridas seguían vivas y abiertas.

—No te metas—gimió y aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse—, no sabes de lo que hablas.

—Claro que lo sé, estamos en la misma situación—respondió él cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente. Un par de aves cruzaron a través de las paredes quebradas y aterrizaron en el piso picoteando migajas. Ulularon con suavidad, lo que a Ginny le dio tiempo para evadir las palabras de Malfoy. —No te hagas la tonta, yo no perdí a un familiar, pero perdí mi vida. Perdí mi universo, mi mundo propio. Perdí mi orgullo y mi dignidad. Para la humanidad no soy más que un títere, alguien manipulable y fácil. Aunque pasen mil años la historia me seguirá viendo como el hijo de puta que se aprovechó de la situación y cambió de bando para fingir inocencia. No les importa mi versión, ni mi historia. No les interesa saber que me vi en la obligación de trabajar para Voldemort para que no asesinaran a mis padres, y mi vida también corría peligro si no me unía a él.

Ella lo miró. Seguramente no era la primera vez para él, pero sí lo era para ella. Ver a Draco Malfoy llorar era algo que no se hubiese imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Él se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Que ella fuese testigo de aquella generosa hazaña de humildad probablemente sí pasaría a la historia, pero nadie estaba ahí para verlo. Y era seguro que a esas alturas, a él también le daba lo mismo que otros lo descubrieran desahogándose con una _Traidora a la Sangre_.

Suspiró. Siempre había sido buena con las palabras de consuelo, pero en ese momento su cabeza había quedado en blanco.

Por un momento se odió a sí misma. Después de todo, sí tenía mucho en común con Malfoy, y como él bien decía, ambos habían perdido algo valioso e imposible de recuperar.

Suspiró profundamente y sacó su varita. Malfoy quitó su mano del rostro, irguiéndose y cobrando la compostura, como si nada hubiese pasado. La miró.

—Tienes razón—dijo ella. Y se apuntó a sí misma al rostro, eliminando la mayoría de las heridas.

Algunas cicatrices quedaron marcadas en su barbilla y labio, así como un par de pequeñas manchas rojizas en la sien y la mejilla. Heridas producidas por maleficios que sólo necesitaban tiempo para curar. Tal vez demasiado tiempo.

—Ahora sólo tengo un dolor que superar—dijo con la voz ronca. Él asintió y se acercó un paso a ella. Esta vez, Ginny no retrocedió.

—Me obligas a jurar comadreja—masculló— Lo tuyo se cura con el tiempo, lo mío se cura con confianza. ¿Y crees que alguien vuelva a confiar en un Malfoy?

Ginny sonrió.

—Después de lo que he visto, puedes contar con mi voto en la audiencia—confesó. Él la miró perplejo— Y te puedo asegurar que todos en mi familia harán lo mismo. —Pausó, y al comprender que él no contestaría, continuó—: Aunque te hayas cambiado de bando por provecho, según tú, ayudaste a mucha gente sin saberlo. Y eso te hace merecedor de un voto de confianza.

Ella estiró la mano con la intención de sellar un pacto. Él, sólo observó la palma abierta. Tal vez estaba pensando, pero se mantuvo por mucho rato impávido.

Ginny se iba a rendir. Le había ofrecido su palabra, pero al ver que por el lado del muchacho no había intención de estrechar su mano, la dejó caer con suavidad. Sin embargo, poco antes que llegara al lado de su túnica, él se la tomó, y ante una reacción inesperada, tiró de ella, acercándola lo suficiente para besarla directamente en los labios.

—Malf…

Tal vez en otra circunstancia lo habría empujado, embrujado, arrojado lejos o deformado la cara. Pero jamás se había sentido tan necesitada de afecto como en ese momento. Con su familia lejos, y con el único recuerdo de la batalla en cada rincón del colegio donde habitaba por obligación académica, la necesidad era descontrolada. Se agarró al cuello de Malfoy con las uñas, arrugándole la camisa a tal punto de descoserle las costuras. El gimió y la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo.

No les importaba que la mitad de ese pasillo estuviera destruido actuando como vitrina a sus impulsos indecorosos. Se habían olvidado del espacio y del tiempo.

Ginny soltó un gemido, algo que mezclaba placer y dolor, y él la imitó.

Malfoy jugó con su lengua descaradamente e introdujo las manos bajo la blusa por la espalda. Ginny sabía que no había ningún sentimiento de por medio, pero vaya que necesitaba afecto. Había recibido abrazos y besos de despedida cuando su familia se marchó del colegio. Recibió palmas de consuelo por la muerte de Fred, pero nadie la había consolado de verdad. Había llorado y sufrido sola en silencio. Y nadie había sido capaz de darle un abrazo de pésame o un hombro en el cual llorar hasta el cansancio.

Esperaba que con Harry así hubiese sido. Pero su abrazo fue incluso más corto que el del resto. Y el beso en la frente no sirvió para cubrir su necesidad de afecto que tanto daño le hacía.

Sí, Malfoy no era Harry, pero besaba como sólo los dioses sabían, y sus manos eran tan hambrientas como podría imaginar.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta el pedazo de pared que estaba intacto, y se dejó recorrer con besos y caricias.

La boca de Malfoy era hambrienta, o simplemente necesitaba lo mismo que ella. Pero con demasía.

Se separaron varias veces sólo para tomar aire y cambiar de ángulo, luego seguían con los besos jugosos y hambrientos.

Las manos de él que recorrían su espalda bajo la blusa repentinamente cambiaron de posición y comenzaron a masajear la cintura subiendo con fuerza y pasión por su abdomen. Jadeó mientras él bajaba por su cuello, desabotonando con la nariz y los dientes los obstáculos que le cerraban el paso hacia los pechos.

Estaban expuestos, y lo sabían. Cualquiera los podía ver desde los jardines o desde el mismo pasillo. De lejos se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de los pisos superiores donde también habitaban sendos socavones que dejaban filtrar el ruido.

Era medio día, el sol brillaba en el cielo. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien los descubriera, un profesor, un alumno, cualquiera.

Pero a ninguno parecía importarle.

—Si nos descubren serás el Malfoy hijo de puta que se aprovechó de la ex novia de Potter—susurró entre jadeos, mientras la boca de él descendía hasta el borde del sostén y su mano subía por la espalda hasta el broche.

Él soltó una risita.

—Eso no me molesta.

Ginny aguantó un grito cuando él se apoderó de su pezón izquierdo. Por inercia llevó las caderas hacia delante topándose con la entrepierna de él, aplastándose mutuamente contra la pared. Se sentía el deseo palpitante de los dos. Nunca había sentido a un hombre de ese modo, rígido y predispuesto.

—Nos van a descubrir…—susurró intentando no gritar. El produjo una leve fricción contra sus caderas que la volvió loca— Draco…

Él se detuvo. Se miraron por un instante, ella exigía con sus ojos una respuesta ante aquella maldita pausa.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre—susurró subiendo a su boca, se pegó aún más a ella provocándole un gemido.

—Así te llamas, ¿no? —susurró contra sus labios.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que una de las manos del chico bajaba disimuladamente hasta encontrarse con su zona erógena. Él cerró los ojos. Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando los dedos de él tocaron el área prohibida.

—No sabes cuantas veces imaginé cómo sonaría mi nombre de la boca de una mujer excitada—murmuró contra sus labios depositando besos húmedos pero cortos. Los dedos comenzaron a bajar más hasta que Ginny se vio obligada a levantar la pierna derecha para reducir los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

—Si eso ayuda…entonces…—jadeó. Se separó para hundir su rostro en el cuello de él—… Draco, Draco, Draco—susurró en su oído. Él gimió e introdujo los dedos provocándole un gemido agudo. Las aves que habían estado picoteando las migajas del suelo volaron asustadas.

* * *

Nunca se creyó encontrar en una situación como aquella. Jamás lo imagino si quiera. La chica entre sus brazos se deshacía como la mantequilla y se retorcía ante cada caricia.

Nunca había reparado en ella. Jamás la había visto como mujer, sólo como enemigo. Y ahora, a pesar de las leves heridas que le quedaban en el rostro, así, perdida entre jadeos y excitada por completo ante sus caricias, debía admitir que Blaise tenía razón. Era muy bonita.

Mientras su mano hacía de la suyas abajo, la mano de arriba se dedicó a terminar el trabajo junto con su boca.

Escuchar su nombre entre jadeos y fricciones brutales sólo le levantaba más su ego, y no sólo eso.

El movimiento de ella contra su propio cuerpo era inevitablemente exquisito. La agarró por la nuca para obligarla a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y así tener más acceso al resto del cuerpo.

La blusa a medio desabrochar, el pecho fuera de la tela y la humedad que le brindaba su cuerpo era suficiente para volverlo loco.

No quería nada concreto, después de eso se olvidaría de su existencia. Pero en ese preciso momento necesitaba que alguien le hiciera olvidar lo maldita que era su vida.

—Así…—susurró ella bajando la mano hacia su entrepierna. ´

—No hagas eso…—gimió agarrándose con los dientes a su cuello.

Ella soltó una risita y la miró a los ojos. El rojo de la hinchazón había desaparecido. Ahora estaban encendidos y brillantes, cargados de un placer insólito.

—¿Sino qué? —Jadeó cuando él incrementó la fricción de sus dedos— ¡Merlín! Draco…

—Nos lamentaremos más tarde…—la acompañó en su jadeó cuando ella introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón—no, no hagas eso…

Ella lo besó. Sus lenguas se volvieron locas y les fue imposible no emitir un grito cuando el movimiento contra la pared se volvió frenético. Algunas piedras cayeron del techo sobre ellos. Un poco más fuerte y ambos se habrían derrumbado junto con el muro.

Draco sabía que no podrían llegar a más. Sabía que se limitarían sólo a eso, porque de lo contrario terminarían en el suelo y descubrirlos sería más fácil.

Lamentó que su pensamiento fuese escuchado porque repentinamente ella se detuvo. Pero además se tensó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…?

—Oigo voces.

Fue instantáneo. Ambos se empujaron y de un momento a otro Draco se agachó en el suelo tal y como Ginny lo había encontrado, y ella se escondió tras la pared mirando hacia el jardín.

Eran voces de chicas. Draco las miró, todas eran de Slytherin, y ninguna le dirigió la palabra, sólo lo miraron de manera escrutadora.

* * *

Ginny inhaló profundamente aún sintiendo su piel arder. Se cubrió el seno que tenía fuera de la camisa guardándolo dentro del sostén y apretó las piernas para quitarse esa desagradable sensación de placer inconcluso.

Cuando las voces se alejaron volvió a entrar al pasillo, pero Draco ya no estaba.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos intentando calmar sus emociones.

Por un lado, las ganas de seguir con aquel juego placentero seguían muy vívidas en su cuerpo, y por otro, se sentía increíblemente desdichada.

Sabía que no lo extrañaría, pero en ese preciso momento el único que había logrado comprenderla había sido él, y lo necesitaba.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose culpable por extrañarlo. Alzó la mirada, y nuevamente el final del destruido pasillo le trajo horribles recuerdos. Había faltado muy poco para olvidar, pero no había alcanzado, y ahora Draco no estaba.

Respiró hondo para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, nuevamente se sentía sola.

Se giró para seguir el camino que había iniciado en la mañana y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ahí estaba él, de pie, apoyado de espaldas contra la pared destruida, mirando el cielo a través del techo desquebrajado.

—No puedo…—le dijo, ella sonrió a medias.

—Es más fuerte que nosotros. Pero no es eso lo que necesitamos.

El negó con la cabeza encontrándole la razón.

—Hay que saber mantenerse fuertes—dijo inclinando la cabeza para mirarla. Se sonrojó al verlo con el cabello revuelto y la camisa a medio abrir—, aún así, si no seguimos, ¿atestiguarás a mi favor?

Ella se acercó y lo sorprendió al ponerle la mano en la mejilla.

—Un trato es un trato.

—Pero aún somos unos desdichados.

Ella levantó los hombros y le sonrió un poco más animada.

—Intentaremos mantenernos fuertes lo que duren las clases.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa lasciva y le miró los labios. Sí, podrían ayudarse a olvidar mientras durasen las clases.

* * *

**Notas:**

Y yo que quería hacer un shot de dos páginas…

En fin, esto fue lo que salió después de escuchar la canción de Avril Lavinge. (Aunque en verdad escuché la versión de Glee) Ambas son buenas.

No se me dan las escenas sexuales, o al menos eso creo. De todos modos espero que la idea haya quedado clara.

Siempre he creído que después de una guerra el bando ganador queda destruido. Las pérdidas son demasiadas como para celebrar un triunfo.

Así que aunque Jo nos haya dado un final feliz, sigo creyendo que esa felicidad viene acompañada del dolor de la guerra. Es esperanzador salir adelante y mostrar un mundo donde todo se ha solucionado. Pero son las circunstancias en la que pasan las cosas las que hacen difícil que la vida siga siendo normal. La guerra se sitúa en un mundo aparte, un mundo que es constantemente recordado a sus habitantes, lo que trae consigo el recuerdo de las pérdidas.

No creo que Ginny al principio haya sabido superar eso. Me la imaginé en el colegio sola, porque aún le queda terminar un año. Y a Malfoy como alguien que perdió mucho más que a un ser querido.

Ambos se necesitan en algún punto.

Ya saben, los tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Cariños.

Anya.


End file.
